This invention relates to high power pulsers and in particular to a circuit arrangement that permits the charging of multiple parallel pulse forming networks (PFNs) directly from a polyphase A.C. source to achieve high peak power output pulses.
Conventional pulsers require a D.C. power supply, high voltage transformers, rectifiers, filters and energy storage capacitors and their operation entails energy conversion and storage between the primary power source and the pulser. Furthermore, in order to assure uniform loading on the generator or primary power source during the charging cycle, additional control means are necessary. The present invention comprehends a device that eliminates many of these elements, maintains a balanced A.C. load on the source, is well suited for modular construction techniques and utilizes design principles that are equally applicable to high voltage tube type pulsers as well as low voltage solid state type pulsers.